Simply Beautiful
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: FrUk. It about how England can't see why France would love him. After all his is an ugly person and no one likes him. Why would France even pretend to love him? France thinks someone is after England. Well, that's won't do at all.  Warning: Yaoi smut.


Francis lazy sipped his wine as he wondered about his lover, who was far away in his homeland. They had talked to each other the other day which was about two weeks ago. Since then it was simple texts. How are you? All's Well. Busy. Work. Busy. Can't talk right now you frog, and so on.

Moving the wine glass is a circular motion he paid no mind to the crimson liquid swishing back and forth. Leaning on his chair with his hand hold his head up he thought about the last time he had real conversation with the Englishman. Not since they part at the last world conference was it?

Since they had been together he had noticed that change around him. No longer random punches or striking each other at any random moment. Of course it was a huge shock when they openly announced their relationship.

Smiling a little hr remembered the shock and then later he mentioned to England that they should get married. It wasn't uncommon for nations to be married by a bonding ceremony but it was strange to see. After two years of secretly dating each other was when he asked Arthur to marry him. It was a yes in a split second, but since then… just a few days after his love started acting odd.

Bizarre. The smaller blonde seemed to have been acting aloof, wouldn't meet his eyes and often started making up excuses for spending time with each other. Then he began to worry more as the time started to show that Arthur started to distant himself from his love.

Stopping his hand from twirling the wine he stood up and left his home. That was it. He was going to find out what the hell was going on and if it was someone else they had hell to look forward too. Quickly and yet graceful grabbing his long coat off the coat standing he slipped it on and heading towards Arthur's home in England.

* * *

><p>Arthur stared at himself in the mirror. Blinking his heavy eyes he couldn't understand why it wasn't working? Looking down at the sink he grabbed some more potions and herbs and other such things and started to mix them together.<p>

Stepping back into the shower he began to scrub his head with the new soaps. Once done he rinsed it again and then dried it as fast as he could until it was only damp. Looking in the mirror he cursed under his breath. It was still the same.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with this stuff!"

Grabbing more he continued until he was tired. Sighing sadly he returned to his shower to wash the stuff off of his body. As the potions fell he thought about Francis. How he missed him but he couldn't go back now. Not yet. He still had to try.

Stepping out he grabbing the towel and dried up. Grabbing some underwear and a long sleeping shirt he got dressed and then headed for room. Tonight he would skip his tea, being too depressed to hold it down anyway.

Opening the door. He walked slowly to his bed before letting himself fall on it. Crawling unto the bed he got under the sheets and rolled onto his side. His eyes where heavy with tears as he started to drift off to bed. He vaguely remembered hearing the door opening and closing.

It was when the bed sunk that he realized that someone was in his bed. Arms wrapped around him pulling him closer to the familiar strong chest.

"What is wrong Angleterre?"

"Nothing… go away Francis,"

"Non. What is wrong with you? Are you ill?"

"No,"

"You we're messing with raw chicken again weren't you?"

"No! " Arthur glared over his shoulder. "No… it's not that.."

"It is alright to talk to me. I won't share with others,"

Arthur tensed pulling himself more into a ball. Sniffling he finally couldn't stand it. Throwing off the covers he started to make a run for the bathroom door. However he wasn't fast enough because he was pulled back a few feet from the door.

Now held in a tight embrace he heard France muttering something in French. Trying to push the taller male off, he gave up and just leaned into him sobbing. They stayed there with the sobbing cried in the room for an unknown space of time.

Once it had passed and Arthur calmed down and was now more tired then when he had gotten into bed. Pulling back a little he dried his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Mon cher, please tell me what is wrong? Did I do something to upset you in some way? Arthur, talk to me,"

"It's not… you. It's just that… why, Francis?"

"Why? Why what, love?"

"Why do you want to marry me? Why? I'm not… I'm not…"

Francis eyes narrowed slightly. It maybe have taken him a few minutes but know he knew what was going on. Now he remembered at the last world meeting that Canada had mention that England's brothers had asked to talk to him.

Gripping Arthur's arms slightly he pulled him back. "What did that tell you?"

Arthur hiccupped a little, "They said.. They said… that I wasn't good enough.. I have awful chopped hair, my food makes everyone sick, I can't really tell the deference between Alfred and Matthew even though I raised them both and then the way I look! I'm horrible! I'm ugly, stupid and most of all I'm- Mmhp!"

The kiss was commanding. Commanding his lover to know just how much he loved the smaller man. It was rough as they stumbled a little until he had England pressed up against the wall holding him tight. Once the kiss ended he pulled away from the panting Englishman.

Looking at the flushed face, hazed eyes Francis smiled pulling him into another kiss. This time gentle, carefully to express all his love and devotion to the smaller of the two. Lovely pulling him off the wall. Slowly he nibbled the soft skin of his neck causing a moan to rise.

Leaving butterfly kisses on his beloved Arthur he nipped at the soft buds making him whimper and flush a lovely scarlet. Once he was satisfied that they were hard he moved lover to the abdomen kissing right under the bellybutton.

Lookiking up at nothing Arthur shivered as he gasped. He could feel Francis hot mouth move along his abdomen and it made him almost buckle. Letting out a gasping mouth as he felt himself being swallowed, he used Francis shoulders to support him as his legs trembled. The tongue swirled around the tip.

"Ah… stop… Mmmm…."

Smirking he hummed causing the other to trembled harder. His own length was already hard watching the expression on his lover's face as. Eyes closed tight panting hard. Such a lovely creature. Standing up he mae to sure that they were completely unclothes before scooping up Arthur and laying him on the bed. Climbing onto of him he kissed him again with passion before pulling back, placing his fingers where his mouth had been.

Arthur already knew. Taking the three fingers into his mouth he sucked on them carefully coated them. Using his tongue to move around them. Moaning as his love rubbed their bodies together groaning. He let go of the fingers and arched up a little so he could move his legs.

"Please, Francis," He breathed out.

Without a wonder he inserted a finger watching his lover's face. When he added the second one he saw slight discomfort. It had been a while since they last had sex. Sucking on one of Arthur's nipples he stretched the smaller one more until his knuckles pressed inside and the smaller on was rolling his hips down on them.

Pulling them out he went back up for one last kiss before reach his hand down under England's left thigh pulling him a little up before pushing into him. Arthur gasped a little as he panting trying to get used to the man inside him.

The throbbing heat was almost oo much and the Englishman had no idea who was throbbing or if they both were. Soon he felt the other move melting the pain. He opened his eyes to look at Francis. He was truly in love with him and he hope they would stay like that forever. Just each other in the whole world-

"Ahhh! Oh, Francis yes! There…! Please again…!"

Speeding up he pace he aimed for the spot again fully loving how much Arthur was lost in pleasure. The flushed man arched into him, their bodies matching each other perfectly. He felt a small hand holding onto the back of his head lifting his blind hair. Closing his eye she enjoyed it just as much as the smaller blonde.

"I love you," Francis breath as he gave a harder trust.

"Nnnaaaahhh…! I-I lov-love you t-t-oo…! "

With one final thrusted they came hard to the point of almost passing out. Heavy panting filled the room as they came down from the please high. Arthur had his eyes closed as he panted softly, but could feel a hot breath in his ear, whispering. Arthur smiled as warm tears rolled down his face.

"Simply Beautiful,"


End file.
